The Colosseum Tutorial
There's only one big problem with The Colosseum and that is how hard it is for newbies. It is ridiculously newbie-unfriendly. Hopefully this will ease things up. Basics First off, Colo is just a battle system, it will always go like this: You pick a character and team -> Go into the arena -> Fight -> Go back to the Menu. Rinse and repeat. Colosseum Menu How to pick The Colosseum Menu room is essentially the Character Select screen of a game. You click on a character and you'll be shown the character's name in your Log Window. Now, how to use that character? Simple. Right-click yourself, then click 'Change Name' and change your name to the Character's name, such as Cloud or Cecil Most characters only work on one team. Look at the picture on the side to see which they belong to. Hidden Characters The characters with coins on top are unlockables!! You'll need to buy their coins at the Colosseum Café for 1000G each to use them. There're 24 Coins in total. In the Arena Basics and Commands *Top character of the Red Team: Chooses when to start (By saying "start") *Top character of the Blue Team: Chooses Custom battle modes (Not important for a newbie) When the battle starts, you'll see something moving at the top-left of your screen. That's your turn-bar, when it fills up completely, you'll be granted a turn. Technically each dot in that bar is considered '10%', and when full it's '100%', it's simple like that. When you do get your turn, you'll see something like this (See left). As you probably know, y'ou die if your HP reaches 0'. Charges are what you could call MP or SP in other games. You can deal powerful techs when you have them in hand so they're extremely important. Now, how to gain these epic Charges? The best way to gain them is by normally attacking Okay, so how to attack? ''' You probably noticed you can talk using the textbox. That same textbox is where you'll do everything. Looking back at the menu above, you'll see letters in between quotes ("X":' Attack'', etc.) Typing those commands in between quotes will make you use them! It's that simple. But it's not working? Well you need to target someone like RPGs. You can target them by clicking them. This is also called 'Whispering' because if you remember, the textbox is also used to talk. Anything said while Whispering/Targeting will be said only to them and no one else will be able to see it. See the picture on the left. "X": Attack One last thing about attacking. Some attacks have mini-games'' within them, like 'follow the fireball with your mouse' and stuff that strongly affects their success rate/damage. The normal attack has a simple one that I'll explain here. 'This is essential. Don't skip it. ' '''You have to click a button on the bottom right of the screen with good timing (Or just spam that mouse button) to successfully hit the attack and gain a Charge with it.' Besides the normal attack, you can also Defend and use the stronger abilities with these Charges, called Techs There you go. You learned the basics of the basics. Elements 101 There're 8 Elements in this game, they're distributed in 4 pairs which oppose each other. Earth <-> Air Water <-> Fire Space <-> Time Light <-> Dark Each Element has a colour associated with them. Each character has an Element. The most important thing to learn from here is that each element does more damage to its opposing element and less to the same. You can see each character's element by the BACKGROUND behind their portraits on the menu. You'll see that each character has a different colour behind them, that's their element. You can always ask other people. ''You can check on characters not on the menu here: http://psycrow.chatserve.com/announce.html '' Targeting 101 For now, let's just say that a *''Targeted attack hits only one player for very strong damage. *''Mass attack hits all players in the opposing team for weaker damage. So I strongly advise against using Mass attacks in small matches.